Homesick
by notreallygotalife
Summary: One Direction slash fanfiction. Zayn Malik/Niall Horan. Zayn is feeling homesick after a text from his sister, and Niall is there to comfort him. They come to terms with their feelings during this. I do not own or know One Direction.


**A/N **_yay for another story. Was asked to do a Ziall one, so a Ziall one i did. I've been ill (got the flu), i've been to a funeral this week, and my friend is on suicide watch, so i'm sorry if this is not up to par. But please enjoy, and if you have any One Direction Slash Stories, requests, please just ask._

* * *

><p>People would always assume that Niall was the one to get homesick easily, the one who would have to be comforted by his bandmates. And as true as it is, he does get homesick an awful lot, Zayn was far worse. No body was sure why Zayn missed home so much, so easily, they just knew that when he was missing it intently, he needed somebody with him before he closed in on himself. Of course, the only person that knew how badly Zayn missed home was Niall. Every time the Bradford boy went through the phases of feeling sick and down, after a phone call home or seeing his sister tweet, he'd go straight to the Irish boy. Whether it was because he understood more, or simply because he was Niall, they didn't know. It was just a natural thing now.<p>

Zayn was hit with another bout of Home Sickness during their second tour around the UK. He was found by Niall, curled up on a sofa in his changing room a few hours before they were to go on stage. His legs were crossed and his knees drawn up, his chin resting atop of them, one hand around his legs, the other in his hair as he stared at his phone. Niall walked in slowly, careful not to disturb the boy, and glanced at the phone on the table. He sighed as he noticed it was a text from Zayn's younger sister, Waliyha.

Hearing the sigh, Zayn's head snapped up. He smiled weakly at the sympathetic boy stood by the doorway, before looking back to the phone, trying to work out a way to reply without sounding upset. Niall sat next to the boy on the sofa and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, Zayn's head immediatly settled in between Niall's shoulder and neck, as he let out a small sigh. His breathe hit off of Niall's throat, causing the Irish boy to swallow and bite down on his lip. Leaving him unsure as to why he had reacted in such a way.

"I don't know how to reply." Zayn muttered, snapping Niall out of his thoughts. He turned his head so his face was almost buried within the older boys hair.

"What did she say?" He asked, equally as quiet. He felt as though if he were to talk louder it would snap Zayn out of his open state, and if that were to happen then he wouldn't open up again that day. "That she misses me, and that she got a valentine card from a guy in her school, and that-" he paused and shook his head, a small smile on his face. "and that it was weird i wasn't there to threaten to hurt him if he hurt her."

"What is he, like eleven? Twelve?" Niall couldn't help but laugh, Zayn simply shrugged, a small smile on his face. He sighed again, the smile fading.  
>"I don't know how to reply but... she'll know i'm upset. She can tell." Zayn murmured, looking at his feet.<p>

Niall wrapped both his arms around the boy, in a comforting manner, "Wait until after the show, you'll be happier then."

"But then she might think i'm ignoring her." Zayn fretted. It was odd to see Zayn so worked up, even to Niall who spent every day with the lad. He was always so calm and collected, it showed how much his family meant to him, the fact he didn't mind being so worked up in front of others.

"Zayn, look at me." It took a bit of pursuasion from Niall's hand on Zayn's chin, for his head to turn up, and brown eyes to meet blue. Niall took a deep breathe, the intensity from the brown eyes knocking him away slightly. He pushed on, comforting the boy, "Your family know that you're in a band, that you're famous, that you have to go on stage and that you have moments when you can't reply straight away. They know you'll get back to them as soon as you can, and they know that you love them. You're sister isn't any different, she knows that she might not get a reply straight away. Sure, it didn't stop her from texting you at this time, but she knows you're going on stage in-" he glanced at the clock. "Half an hour. If you text her back after the show, it's only going to be about half nine, text her then. Okay?"

Zayn simply stared at him for a few moments, he licked his lip and bent his head, smiling a little. "What would i do without you?" He asked, leaning against Niall and yawning a little.

"Crumble." Niall suggested, grinning, before jumping up and steadying Zayn so he didn't fall. "C'mon wee one."

"Wee one? You're...wee'er than me." Zayn huffed.

"Wee'er isn't a word." Niall smirked, skipping out the room, Zayn following him with a large smile on his face.

* * *

><p>As the boys bounded off the stage, cheering and laughing to themselves, Zayn couldn't help but put his arms around Niall and hug him tight. Niall giggled whilst hugging the boy back, equally as hard.<p>

"That was amazing." Liam grinned, his arms around both Harry and Louis' shoulders, as the other two boys laughed, almost hysterically, all boys on an after-show high.

"It really was." Louis beamed, clapping his hands like an excited seal. The boys all made their way down to their dressing rooms, things being passed to them quickly as they walked. All boys gratefully took their water from the hands of willing helpers, and Zayn snatched his phone quickly from one of the woman. Niall smiled at her, as Zayn was too preoccupied.

All five boys split up as they went to change in to more comfortable clothes, so they could go back to the hotel and collapse on their beds. Possibly sleep for the next ten years.

Once Niall had pulled on jeans, hi-tops and a grey t-shirt, instead of going outside and waiting on the boys, he chose to make his way to where he knew Zayn would be.  
>Knocking on the door twice, he waited for a few moments until it was flung open by Zayn, who was sliding his phone away in to the pocket of his sweats.<p>

Niall couldn't help but slowly scan Zayn's body, he was wearing grey sweat pants and a black t-shirt, but Niall thought the boy simply looked gorgeous. He'd come to terms with his sexuality months ago. After being in a band full of teenage boys for about two years, and finding them incredibly attractive, he was happy to accept the fact he was atleast bisexual. But that didn't mean he was attracted to any of his best friends. Though, now he wasn't so sure. Something about Zayn was enticing. From his devilish good looks, to his caring personality and his bad-boy exterior hiding his big heart. As he stood there, Niall realized he wanted to pull the boy in to a hug and never let go, unless it was to kiss him. He frowned when he realized that this meant he really did have feelings for his best friend.

"So are you coming in, or are you going to stand there like a lemon?" Zayn laughed, gaining the Irish boys attention. Niall smiled at him before walking in to the room and sitting on the couch they had been on a few hours prior. "I'll be two minutes." Zayn said, pulling his shoes over to him and sitting next to Niall, who's heart was racing at the close proximity. He managed to slyly check out Zayn's body again as he bent down to tuck the laces of his hi-tops inside the shoes. Something about the boys slim fingers and long legs was dragging Niall closer, so when Zayn looked up, Niall seemed to be so much closer than before. Or had he always been this close? Zayn wasn't so sure, he just knew that his heart was beating hard and his face was going red. He coughed and said, "Uh...thanks for earlier."

"What did i do?" Niall asked, sounding slightly distant, as though his mind were else where.

Zayn shrugged, "Made me happier i guess. Like you always do when i'm missing home." he smiled at the blond, who's cheeks went red. He shook his head and smiled up at Zayn.

"Just being a mate." Something flickered in Zayn's eyes that Niall couldn't recognize.

"Yeah," Zayn nodded, finally, trying a smile. "You coming?"

Niall's eyebrows raised, but he nodded. "Yeah, i am."

The two boys stood up at the same time, practically bumping in to each other. Zayn's hands gripped Niall's hips to stop the both of them falling over, Niall couldn't help let out a small giggle, which faded away as the two boys eyes locked. Their faces were so close, their breathe mingling. One of Zayn's hands had slipped under Niall's t-shirt, the skin there was burning and both of their breaths were shallow.

Zayn's eyes began to scan Niall's face, taking in his pale skin, his now-straight teeth, and his bright blue eyes. His eyes lingered on the boys mouth, before flickering up to the eyes that held a number of emotions. Taking a risk, he bent forward slowly, silently praying that Niall was on the same boat as him. He almost laughed when Niall tilted his head upwards, his eyes flickering shut.

Their lips met half way and Zayn reacted immediatly. His hands, gripping Niall's hips, pulled the boy even closer, one hand sliding up to the blond hair. Niall's arms wrapped around Zayn's shoulders, one gripping the dark hair, the other simply resting on the back of the boys neck. Zayn's tongue skimmed across Niall's mouth, asking for entry, which Niall happily allowed. Their tongues, instead of battling for dominance, simply twisted together as though they had been waiting for this their whole lifes.

A knock on the door caused them to jump apart, their faces flushed red. "C-come in." Zayn coughed, turning away from Niall to face the door.

Harry and Louis skipped in, flinging Niall a packet of haribo's. After the kiss, Niall's senses weren't back to normal yet, and it hit him square on the face. Zayn stepped forward, catching the haribo's before they fell and glancin at Niall's face to make sure he was alright. Thankfully, the boy was laughing.

"Cheers." he rolled his eyes, before smiling at Zayn and taking the packet out of his hands. When their fingers touched, he gulped and fought down a blush.

"Sorry Nialler." Louis grinned, shaking his head.

Harry laughed and turned to Zayn, "Are you guys ready? Liam's in the car already, and we thought it would be nice of us to come and collect you both."

"Thanks." Zayn laughed, "We're just coming."

"Okay." Louis grabbed Harry's elbow and they skipped out the door. Niall made to walk out as well, his head down and a small blush creeing up his neck. Zayn jumped forward, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back towards him.

Niall's eyes flickered up to Zayn's face, a small smile spreading across his own, slowly. Zayn ducked and pressed a kiss against Niall's lips again, as he twisted his hand so he was now holding on to Niall's.

Breaking away, Zayn grinned at his feet as Niall tried his best not to giggle. The two of them left the room, hand in hand, talking to other like usual. If you were to look at them, you wouldn't notice they had just started dating. Because that's what they were...weren't they? Zayn stopped Niall just before they left the doors to where the car awaited them.

"I-uh-i didn't actually ask you, so i was wondering..." he paused and coughed a little, trying not to look at Niall's grinning face. "uh, will you maybe be my boyfriend?"  
>Niall's smile got brighter, if that were possible, and he couldn't help fling himself on Zayn, hugging him tight. Zayn laughed, hugging him back. "Yes." Niall mumbled against Zayn's collar bone, grinning widely. Zayn chuckled and held on to Niall's hand, as the two of them walked out to the large black car that waited, to take them to their hotel.<p> 


End file.
